After Math
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON ALERT! A Bradley James x Colin Morgan lemon, I thought I'd do a twist on my usual arthurxmerlin so here it is!


**After Math (Colin Morgan x Bradley James)**

Colin's pulse was increasing by the minute, he was rather close to a certain blonde. Bradley grasped Colin's forearms lightly and twisted him to face him, just as the script had read. Colin's character Merlin, was supposed to be nervous and flustered at this scene, which was easily done considering the situation.

"Merlin…" the scene was dramatic and had plenty of thick tension. Colin stood facing Bradley, fully kitted out in his 'Merlin' outfit, they were filming another episode of the oh so popular drama. Bradley's eyes held determination and power that made Colin weak at the knees, he knew that he was gay, as did most of the cast members. But something about Bradley, whether it be his strong jaw or his bright blue eyes, attracted Colin to him.

'_Damn it, I'm going to mess up my lines if he keeps on looking at me like that_' Colin silently cursed at Bradley and redirected his gaze to the open castle window. They were filming in Pierrefonds, France. It was a beautiful place and Colin had explored a lot, sometimes accompanied by other cast members.

"CUT!" the director, Jeremy Webb, had drawn Colin out of his deep thoughts. Colin flinched slightly when a rough hand was placed upon his shoulder, sparks flew down his spine and in an instant he knew who it was. Bradley, the blonde beauty he had fallen so deeply for.

Slowly he turned, face flushed and heart racing, to face a grinning Bradley. "Hey Colin, you seemed out of it before. Just wondering if something was up?" Bradley's face was now laced with concern for his friend, his hand still firmly gripping Colin's slim shoulder. In Bradley eyes Colin was quite frail and he feared that he would hurt himself simply by tripping over something.

"i-its nothing" he cleared his throat in hope that it would stop the stuttering, and carried on. "I'm fine really Bradley, you act as if I'm going to snap in the wind" he chuckled light-heartedly, willing the throbbing between his legs to go away. He hadn't noticed until Bradley's husky voice addressed him that he had a little 'problem', sure this had happened once or twice before but not in public.

"whatever you say Colin, anyway we are going out tonight to have a few beers. You in?" the Hope in Bradley's eyes instantly dispersed of any doubt Colin had, how could he say no to some bonding time.

"Sounds great, what time?" The dark haired boy sighed when Bradley removed his hand and grinned at him, Colin couldn't help but return the friendly gesture with ease.

"I will come to your room at 7pm ok?" when Colin nodded he carried on, and began to head towards the cast van. "Good, and don't bring any money it's on me" he winked at Colin and slipped into the van next to Angel and Katie. Colin gasped when his pants became uncomfortably tight, surely someone would notice and ask what was up.

Quickly he slipped in after Bradley being seated next to Eoin and Anthony in the minivan, Richard and Emilia were also situated somewhere amongst the mass of crew members. "Colin, you were really in the zone today mate" Eoin stated patting the young actor on the back, Bradley ruffled Colin's hair in agreement, causing a light blush to form across his cheeks.

Eoin glanced from Colin to Bradley and back again, just getting why Colin was always so shy around the elder man. Eoin nudged Angel, getting her attention. " do you know why Colin acts all shy and flustered around Bradley" his voice was no more than a whisper.

"Oh come on Eoin, don't act as if you don't know yourself. It's a shame that he can't just admit his feelings to Bradley." She sighed watching as the two men laughed and joked around with eachother, oblivious to the conversations around them.

"Well I think it's about time he did" Eoin said rubbing his palms together, motioning for Angel to Tell Emilia and Katie the plan. The plan for that night.

The vehicle came to a sudden stop and everybody piled out, a relaxed atmosphere surrounding them all. Katie and Emilia were grinning slyly at Eoin and they all split off to get ready for tonight.

'_Geez, everyone is acting strange lately_' Colin thought slipping the room pass through the door machine, unlocking the way to his hotel room. He knew that he wanted to look nice tonight but had no idea what to wear. A sudden knock at his door, dragged him out of his feminine thoughts.

He slouched over to the door, swinging it open. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Katie and Emilia standing outside of his door, grinning like 5 year olds. Something wasn't right with this, and this made Colin nervous. But nonetheless he let the two women into his room, gently closing the door after them.

Suddenly their expressions turned serious and they cornered Colin on his bed. "you have to tell him Colin" Katie said as Emilia raided his cupboard throwing random items of clothing onto his bed with him.

"I-I don't know what you're on about" Colin said raising his hands in a defensive position, Katie sighed and picked up a dress shirt holding it in front of him. He looked at her confused but took the shirt anyway, standing back up.

"Change" this time it was Emilia who stood in front of the boy, He stripped out of his characters vest and slipped the shirt fabric over his shoulders, buttoning it up as he went. "now these" she said picking up a pair of light blue skinny jeans, Colin shrugged and slipped out of his leggings and into the jeans.

"Now Colin, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Katie said picking up the black fabric waist coat, she glanced up at him and thrust the material into his hands.

"I still don't know what you're on about" He muttered buttoning the few buttons the waist coat had, the thing was Colin knew exactly what they were on about. They wanted him to tell Bradley he was gay and had the hots for him, like he was going to ruin their friendship over some feelings he was sure Bradley wouldn't return.

"oh yes you do! Please Colin, it's not healthy to keep it bottled up" Emilia whined rolling his sleeves up to his elbow. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. This was too risky, they just didn't understand.

"there, you look stunning. We have to go Colin, just please remember that you never know until you try" Katie said giving the actor a quick hug before disappearing out the door with Emilia trailing after her.

Colin's heart was beating loudly in his chest, luckily his erection had calmed down and he had some time to think. '_I wonder if anyone had put them up to asking, although it does seem like something they would do. Then again Eoin and Angel had also been gently pushing me to tell the blonde about my feelings_.'

Colin shoved his face into his pillow and groaned loudly, letting all of his frustrations out. He cursed himself for being such a coward, he couldn't even tell someone that he liked them.

He glanced at the clock, it read 6:58pm. '_shit I'm not ready, he will be here any minute'_ Colin went into a frenzy, rushing around pulling his shoes on and adjusting his outfit. Suddenly a knock made him stop in his tracks, no turning back now.

He opened the door to – "Angel?" confusion was clear in his voice, as the pretty young woman stood before him. Something unknown filled her eyes, Colin couldn't read the emotion. But soon he was being dragged out of his room and down the hallway.

"Bradley can't go tonight, he just found out that his father has died **(AN: not as far as I know I just made this up)** and he is too upset to go. You can come with us or go to him" she said stopping their movements outside of Bradley's door.

Colin nodded and motioned for her to leave, wishing her a good time. She smiled warmly at him and headed off down the stairs, it was now or never. He knocked lightly on Bradley's door, when he got no answer he sighed and knocked a bit harder calling out to his friend.

The door was soon unlocked to reveal a messed up looking Bradley, his eyes were red and slightly puffy and he looked paler than usual. "Colin?" his voice was hoarse and full or sorrow. Colin wanted to embrace him and tell him everything would be fine, but he couldn't.

"Yes Bradley, may I come in?" He asked tugging nervously at the bottom of his shirt, Bradley nodded and his eyes inspected what the younger was wearing. It was then that Colin noticed that all Bradley had on was a pair of grey sweat pants, his toned chest was on show.

Colin slipped in past the blonde, averting his gaze from the man next to him. He perched on the edge of the neat bed, patting the space next to him. Bradley sat, but he had a look of deep contemplation upon his features, as if he was debating something within his head. Colin decided to leave him until he had finished, as Bradley had a lot on his plate.

"Are you not going to the party?" this startled Colin as he too had been in deep thought, mainly about the other. He smiled lightly and shook his head, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Again Bradley went into deep thought and left Colin feeling a bit awkward, maybe he should have left the man alone.

"Colin…" Bradley grasped both of Colin's shoulders and turned him to face him. This seemed a lot like filming earlier, but what did this have to do with anything. '_what is he playi-_' Colin gasped and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Bradley was kissing him, how could this be happening?

Colin moaned when Bradley pushed him back so he was under the blonde, this only seemed to spur Bradley on and he shoved his tongue into Colin's mouth. Lust met lust and Bradley was not letting Colin go anywhere, his hands wandered to the button on the younger's skinny jeans. Colin managed to break apart from the blonde long enough to flip them over and stop the ministrations.

"Br-Bradley stop" he panted, sitting atop the elder male. Bradley growled and stared into Colin's eyes, daring him to go on, this was not the man Colin knew.

"why? You're gay right? Just shut up and do as your told for once Colin!" it all came out in an angry blur, but Colin caught it all. He was truly offended and before he could hold it back, a single tear slid down his cheek and he bolted out of the room.

"COLIN WAIT I'M SORRY!" Bradley cursed himself for being so selfish, and shortly followed Colin towards his room. But by the time Bradley had reached his friend's room, the door had been slammed shut and was not going to be opened anytime soon.

"Colin, I didn't mean it. I-I love you" silence answered his confession, he had just ruined his chance at winning his best friend's heart. He was angry at himself for trying to overpower his friend, sliding down the wall he cursed himself for being such a prat. He soon felt a presence slide down to sit next to him, knowing who it was already his gaze remained on the floor. They sat there for a few minutes waiting for the other to say something.

"Bradley, come inside" Colin grasped the blonde's hand and gently led him into his room. "Saying you love someone is a big thing Bradley, do you really mean it?" Bradley looked at Colin with such love and devotion that Colin momentarily forgot how to breath.

"Of course I love you" it came out as a mere whisper as a hand was brought up to caress Colin's cheek. Colin smiled and leaned into the warm touch, it felt good to finally be with Bradley without worrying about letting something go. He opened his eyes to meet blue ones gazing at him, time seemed to freeze and they both unconsciously began to lean towards eachother. Lips met in a more gentle way than before, the love and lust still shining through. Colin felt that familiar tightening in his jeans, and he felt Bradley smirk into the kiss as he brushed a hand lightly over the bulge.

Colin moaned softly into the kiss and grasped at Bradleys' shoulders, the bare skin burning under his touch. Bradley parted from Colin and kissed along the pale skin on Colin's jaw, moving his hands up to the silky waistcoat, quickly popping open the few buttons there. Colin was in bliss at the little suckles and nips the blonde man was placing upon his neck, he soon felt the thin fabric of the waistcoat slip over his shoulders and onto the floor. Bradley returned his mouth to the younger boys and lapped softly at his bottom lips, begging for entrance.

Colin complied eagerly and grasped a handful of Bradley's blonde locks, dragging the older boy closer to him, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, he could be with Bradley in every way possible. Not once did any of the consequences that might affect either of them passed their minds, there were too caught up in the love they shared for the other.

The room was filling with lust as the kiss became more desperate and Bradley fumbled around with Colin's shirt. Desperately wishing that the white garment was gone, and soon it was and took its place on the floor next to the waistcoat, leaving Colin's torso bare for Bradley to do as he pleased.

Once again parting he licked down over the dark haired boy's Adam's apple causing Colin to moan again, spurring Bradley on even more. Colin arched off the bed when one of his nipple was surrounded with wet heat, when Bradley sucked roughly on the little pink bud Colin nearly screamed and grasped the broad shoulders so hard that small crescents were left in the perfect tanned skin.

"Ah! B-Bradley" Bradley smirked and moved over to the other nipple, he bit it then licked it to sooth the bud. When he had gotten bored of the ministrations he moved lower, stopping briefly to dip his tongue into the dark haired boy's navel. Large hands grasped at the skinny jeans that the younger wore and tugged on them, causing slight friction on Colin's erection earning a frazzled gasp from the boy. Bradley snickered and swiftly undid the jean button and unzipped them, allowing him to pull them off the other's slim hips and onto the floor. Bradley's joggers soon followed suit and left the two in their boxers.

Crawling slowly back up Bradley ground his hardening arousal roughly against Colin's, causing Colin to hiss and buck upwards. They moved in sync, becoming more rapid and needy by the minute, Bradley wasn't sure how long he could hold back before the temptation to claim the younger as his own became too strong.

Colin stopped and stared the blonde dead in the eye before reaching down and stripping out of the boxers, leaving him naked for the world – and Bradley – to see. Bradley had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the gesture, his eyes centred on the pre-cum leaking dick under him. He sat onto his hind legs and stripped of his last item of clothing, nothing now in the way between them. Bradley lowered himself once again and gave an experimental thrust against Colin, both men groaning at the sensation it emitted.

"H-Hurry up-p pl-please!" Colin was begging now, his body ached for Bradley to fill him, just as Bradley's ached to be inside him. Bradley smirked but let out a few pants and slithered down until he was face to face with the dark haired boy's erection. He quickly coated three fingers in his own saliva and probed around the puckered hole, before sliding one of the fingers in and giving it a little wiggle around.

He soon added the other two fingers and scissored Colin's passage, sucking apologetically on his erection whenever he moaned in pain. The pain soon slipped away and was replaced with a growing pleasure, deciding that the boy beneath him had been stretched enough he removed the fingers, causing Colin to whimper at the loss. Bradley suddenly stopped and did something he had never done to anyone ever before, he spread Colin's butt cheeks and ran his tongue around the small hole. Colin cried out in pleasure and annoyance as Bradley had a tight hold on his hips so he could not buck up. Bradley was just teasing the entrance, messing with Colin before slowly licking up to Colin's face.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his face serious but pleading. Colin just laughed at the fact that he had put him through all of that and still thought that there was any doubt in his mind, but nonetheless he nodded and pecked Bradley before trying to relax his muscles. Bradley took a deep breath and thrust hard into Colin, sheathing himself to the max. Colin cried out in pain, a few tears slipping from his eyes. He couldn't help but clench his muscles around the appendage inside of him, causing Bradley to moan loudly and begin to get frantic with need. "oh _god _Colin"

"Move" it came out more shaky than he would have liked but it was there and Bradley complied, just removing a few inches at a time before easing back in. Colin began to relax as once again the pain began to fade away and pleasure began to fill his senses overwhelming him. "F-Faster!" he demanded, jerking his hips up to meet Bradley's hard thrusts sending the blonde man in deeper. Their thrusts were getting faster and faster until the bed began to rock with their movements. The atmosphere was tense and their pants and groans were the only thing heard.

Bradley could feel that he was dangerously close and reached a hand down to pump and squeeze Colin's shaft in time to their thrusts, bringing the other man closer to the edge. When Bradley rammed Colin's prostate head on, the boy screamed and released over his chest and Bradley's hand. The sensation of Colin's passage milking him sent Bradley over the edge and he released hard inside of Colin, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and flopping down next to his love.

"I love you Colin" they shared a loving smile and Bradley pulled Colin against him.

"love you too Bradley"


End file.
